


Mission Successful

by peaches854



Series: The New Neighbour 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction, Top Jared, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Plan: Seduce Hot Neighbor is successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you like it!

He’d been busy with his schoolwork the past few days- it seemed like the whole fucking _universe_ was conspiring against him. He’d finished the last of his work earlier that day- an English project that, at any other time, he would’ve loved doing, because he loved English- but that day, was just a pain in the ass.

He was running out of excuses to go over to Jared’s house, but he’d heard his mother talking with Mrs. Burns about how good Jared was at math, after which they started talking about his fancy-schmancy job, the details of which just went right over the top of his head. Jensen was pretty good at math- he’d never had a problem with it- but it was as good an excuse as any, so he took his algebra homework over to Jared’s house, hoping like hell that he was in, and that Danneel wasn’t there.

He got lucky- Jared was there- and more importantly, Danneel wasn’t.

Jared was sitting at the table in his kitchen working on his laptop, and he’d left the screen door open to allow whatever little breeze that could come in on that hot summer’s day to enter.

He was dressed in just a pair of drawstring pants, his chest covered with a thin sheen of sweat, looking absolutely delicious.

He looked up and smiled when Jensen called out his name, getting up to come greet him and ask him the usual questions about school and studies and friends, just small talk.

Jensen had told him he needed help with algebra, and then looked down, blushing, and when he looked back up, he found that Jared was watching him amusedly.

He knew that the whole _Shy Virgin_ thing (something he was not) did it for most people.

Jared had agreed to help him, saying he wasn’t doing anything _that_ important anyway, and had given him a bottle of beer that he was too young to drink without even asking, which made Jensen like him _even_ more.

As they solved a word problem that read _Jane spent $42 for shoes.  This was $14 less than twice what she spent for a blouse.  How much was the blouse?_ , Jared told him that the unknown number was always referred to as x, and _that_ got Jensen thinking about another one of his very vivid, X-rated fantasies involving Jared and whipped cream.

As they solved sums, they got talking, and Jensen found that it was surprisingly easy to talk to Jared, and found his _Shy Virgin_ façade dropping. He knew that Jared wasn’t all _that_ much older than him, was probably in his late 20s or early 30s, but he was already so successful at such a young age that frankly, intimidated Jensen a little.

Their friendly banter went on, and as the level of beer in Jensen’s bottle went down, he got flirtier. He wrapped his lips around the neck of the bottle, moving them up and down like he’d do with a cock, and smirked around it as much as he could with something filling up his mouth. Jared watched with unbridled fascination, his eyes tracking every movement, getting darker with lust, and by the time it was time for Jensen to leave and Jared got up to see him out, he was very pleased to see the obvious tent in Jared’s pants.

Part 1 of _Plan: Seduce Hot Neighbor_ was successful. Hah. That’d show Danneel. 


End file.
